I'll Try
by Raena Lorezohaz
Summary: Songfic, set the night after the team's return from Apocalypse.


Anyway, let's all take a trip down memory lane, shall we? Let's all go back to right after the gang got back before Rob and Imp left. Yeah, that's when this fic takes place. 

I'll Try 

Cassie, known to some as Wonder Girl, sat on a dusty bed in the new HQ. It was her last refuge from the barrage of well-meaning questions. She was so **_tired_** of "Are you okay?" Oh, I'm fine, I just got back from Hell, no problems here. 

I am not a child now. 

__

I can take care of myself. 

__

I mustn't let them down now, 

__

Mustn't let them see me cry. 

__

I'm fine… I'm fine. 

Great Hera she hurt. But it was her **own** hurt, one she just couldn't express to anyone. It... It had taken what little of her innocence was left, that... that place. But she had to endure, to stay strong. The others needed her... Yeah. She could be strong for them. She had to. She... had... to... 

I'm too tired to listen. 

__

I'm too old to believe 

__

All these childish stories. 

__

There is no such thing as faith, 

__

And trust, 

__

And pixie dust. 

She stood up and walked over to the window, looking up at the quietly shining stars. She didn't notice the tears rolling down her cheeks to splash to the ground. 

I try, 

__

but it's so hard to believe. 

__

I try, 

__

But I can't see what you see. 

__

I try, 

__

I try, 

__

I try. 

---- 

Tim Drake, lovingly known as Robin, sat on the roof on HQ. His mind was a mass of indecision. They didn't trust him. Well, Secret did, and so did Anita... and Lobo ... respected him, he thought. But Cassie and Cissie didn't. Even Kon didn't trust him. Damn, that hurt. His best friend thought he would turn traitor. That **hurt**. 

My whole world is changing, 

__

I don't know where to turn. 

__

I can't leave you waiting, 

__

But I can't stay and watch the city burn, 

__

Mmm, watch it burn. 

He couldn't stay with them if they felt that way. He needed to get where he could do some good. Gotham. Devote himself to it again. It'd be even more of a mess than it had ever been before, in the aftermath of the....war. "War." He whispered the word, rolling it about in his mouth getting the taste of it. It was bitter. Incredibly bitter. 

'Cause I try, 

__

but it's so hard to believe. 

__

I try, 

__

But I can't see what you see. 

__

I try, 

__

I try, 

------- 

I try and try, 

__

To understand 

__

The distance in between, 

__

The love I feel, 

__

And the things I fear, 

__

And every single dream. 

He looked down at the broken shards of a mirror in his trashed room. His fractured reflection looked up at him. He snorted at the irony. All those copies, versions of hi-- who he was, perfect copies....And him. The Runt. He lifted his foot to crush the offending reflection, suddenly angry. But.. no. He put his foot back down, instead moving over to the only remaining chair. Sitting, or more accuarately slouching in the chair. His thoughts drifted to 'Nita. Like they kept doing lately. The delicate scent of her perfume still lingered in his mind. 

I can finally see it, 

__

Now I have to believe 

__

All those precious stories 

__

All the world is made of Faith 

__

And Trust, 

__

And Pixie dust 

Huh. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. Maybe. Well... He liked it here, and liked YJ. Not that he'd ever come out and say it, Hell no, but it was there. And the job wasn't too bad 'neither. Got to frag, and the women and children didn't run screaming from him anymore. That was nice. A good change of pace. 

__

---------- 

I'll try, 

__

'Cause I finally believe. 

__

I'll try, 

__

'Cause I can see what you see. 

__

I'll try, 

__

I'll try, 

__

I'll try, 

__

I will try, 

Cassie reached up and discovered the tears on her cheeks. She sighed, and wiped them away. She would go on. She'd stay strong. Well... She could try anyway. 

He sat in his chair, lost in his thoughts. His liped moved to mouthe the words "Gotta try..." 

Robin stood up, and decided. he knew what he needed to do. He'd go through it and deal with what came. He'd try. 

__

I will try, 

__

To fly. 

__

------END--------- 

Author's Notes: Hmmm. Yeah. ^^ So, how was it? I've finally got he urge to write back (after a very LONG and trying Christmas vacation. Mom got quite sick, Dad fell and broke his arm, Grandma almost dies. ... Yeah. Anyway, I've got teh urge to write again, and so perhaps I'll be putting out more stuff soon. *avoids mentioning D:AP* 

So review me! I'm rusty! Thankee! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Young Justice. If I did, I'd be one SPECIAL person, no? The song is likewise, not mine. It's owned by Disney, and it's from Return to Neverland. Go see it. You'll appreciate it. ^^ 

Raena J. Inverse-Lorezohaz Azul  
"She's the kind of girl who doesn't believe in shoes. She belives in Boots. The black leather, thick soled affairs that put terror in the hearts of strangers, and mild apprehension in the toes and shins of her friends." - A rather nifty description of me. ^^ 

~*Member in good standing of the Atlas City Sorcerers Guild, Member of the Lindblum Theives Guild, Owner of a sub-space pocket. Proud Lobobo. Wonderer, Empressed, Snappee. Founder, Was Bored Productions Secret ID: Evil_Quistis*~


End file.
